


The Valentines Day Disaster

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fic, Food Fights, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, This is a, Tickling, just general fluff, kissing and good times, polyamsanders - Freeform, romantic lamp, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Patton wants to make this Valentines day special for his boyfriends, so he does everything in his power to do it. However, when he grows tired from barely any sleep, the others notice what he has been doing, and try to make him a special cake, but that ends up in a disaster when they start a food fight with the ingredients.





	The Valentines Day Disaster

When Patton woke up on the day of love itself, he couldn’t help but grin. It was time! Pushing the cover back, Patton squirmed off his bed, and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table, slipping them onto his face. Snapping out of his cat onesie, the Moral side glanced at his form in his full-length mirror and adjusted the cardigan Logan gave him until it fit just right around his shoulders. Once he was sure he was ready for the day, Patton smiled brightly, and darted out of his room, smacking into the Logical side as he opened the door of his bedroom. Dropping the book he was holding in shock, Logan placed his hands-on Patton’s waist steadying the excited other.

“Whoopsie daisy! Sorry Lo! I didn’t see ya there!” Patton chimed, cupping the Logical side’s face with an apologetic smile. Flushing slightly at the warm and soft hands cupping his face, Logan cleared his throat, and gave Patton a small smile. Chuckling, Patton removed his hands from Logan’s face, and placed them on his shoulders instead, giving them a soft squeeze. Glancing down at the book Logan dropped, Patton bent down and retrieved it, handing it to the Logical side. “There ya go! I’m just about to go downstairs to make everyone a special breakfast! I’ll get your coffee going too!”

“That sounds splendid, Patton. I shall be down as soon as I return this book to Roman and get his Prince-like posterior out of bed. He does not need this so called, ‘beauty rest,’ more than the rest of us,” Logan muttered, squeezing Patton’s shoulder, before he walked past the cheery Moral side, heading towards Roman’s room. Giggling at Logan’s mission, Patton made sure to remind him not to do it too loud, since Virgil liked to sleep a little later than the rest of them. Pausing as Patton reminded him of this, Logan glanced back at him, and fixed his glasses. “Of course, my dear Patton. We do not want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?”

Shuddering from the past memory, Patton watched Logan vanish towards the fanciful side’s room yet again, before he himself trailed down the mindpalace’s stairs, making his way towards the kitchen. Making his way to the coffee maker, Patton made the coffee for Logan, and probably Virgil, first, before he switched it on. Turning back towards the stove, Patton snapped up the ingredients to make pancakes, before he quickly got to work. By the time he had one batch of the heart-shaped pancakes cooling on a play, Patton heard the sound of steady steps making their way down the stairs. Knowing it was Logan, Patton conjured up Logan’s favorite mug that was Sherlock themed, and sat it down on the counter, next to the coffee maker. Stepping into the kitchen, Logan let out a small grateful sigh when the scent of coffee and pancakes wavered through the air.

“Why is waking up Roman so…displeasing?” Logan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he made his way towards the coffee maker. Cackling at the look of disdain on the Logical side’s face, Patton made sure he placed his coffee cup down, before he bumped their hips together playfully. Fixing Patton with a light glare, Logan found he couldn’t hold it for long when Patton stared back at him with an expression full of love. Ugh…feelings. “…You’re so lucky you’re adorable…”

“Aww!” Patton squealed, finishing the last pancake, before slipping it on the plate with the others. Turning the burner off, Patton spun his body around, and wrapped his arms around Logan in a tight hug. Letting out a sound of surprise, Logan tensed up briefly, before he slowly wrapped his arms around Patton, retuning the embrace. Releasing the Logical side, Patton conjured up some plates, and smiled when Logan grabbed some and helped him set the table. Hearing the sound of fast footsteps skipping down the steps, the two sides glanced at each other, knowing Roman was awake. “Easy does it Kiddo! Don’t want you slipping when you’re making your grand entrance!”

“Alright Pat,” Roman chuckled out once he got in the kitchen, slowing down like the Moral side asked him to. Strolling up to Patton, Roman pressed a kiss to his forehead, before he glared lightly at Logan, who smirked in return. What Logan didn’t tell Patton is that how he used the book he borrowed to wake the Creative side. Oblivious to the two sides, Patton skipped over to the pancakes, and began to make Roman and Logan’s plates, just how they liked them. Letting the rude awakening that the Logical side gave him go, Roman bent down, and pressed a kiss to Logan’s forehead, before he sat down, smirking when a light blush dotted across the Logical side’s face. Noticing the shape of his breakfast when Patton set them down, Roman couldn’t help the delighted smile that rose on his face. “Heart shaped pancakes! Perfect for this fine holiday! Fantastic choice, our dear puffball!”

Smiling brightly at the compliment, Patton gave Logan is plate as well, bouncing cheerfully as the Logical side shot him an appreciated smile. Hopping back towards the counter, the Moral side made a plate for Virgil, before he placed it in the Anxious side’s spot at the table. Glancing at the time, Patton knew it was safe to wake Virgil up now, so as he conjured up the black and purple galaxy themed mug near the coffee maker, Patton ducked out of the kitchen, popping back up at Virgil’s bedroom door. Knocking in gentle taps, Patton stepped back, and waited for the youngest side.

“Ugh…morning already…? Do I smell pancakes?” Virgil groaned, opening his bedroom door, sniffing as breakfast caught his nose. Holding back a squeal at Virgil’s bedhead, Patton bit his lip, and nodded. Rubbing his eyes, the Anxious side yawned, before he shyly reached out, and laced the Moral side’s fingers in his with a blush staining his cheeks. Noticing Virgil wasn’t wearing his makeup, Patton kept silent about it, and tightened his grip on Virgil’s hand. Seeing how happy Patton was, Virgil couldn’t help the sleepy smile that appeared on his face as the Moral side gently pulled him towards the stairs. Once they got to the kitchen, Patton sat Virgil down, before he ran over to the coffee maker, making Virgil’s coffee just how he liked it. “Heart shaped…? That’s sickeningly sweet. But they’re good…thanks Dad.”

Nodding ecstatically at the other, Patton set down Virgil’s coffee, before he finally began to make his own plate. As the sides ate, they joked, groaned, got past snarky comments from Virgil and Roman that ended in laughter, and surprisingly everything was eaten up and there were no leftovers in sight. Deciding Patton did enough for them, Logan and Roman offered to take care of the dirty dishes while Virgil got glued into helping Patton hang hearts and streamers around the mindpalace. As always, Virgil was anxious about letting Patton on a ladder, but the Moral side wouldn’t take no for an answer, until he finally finished hanging the streamers, and his body swayed while he was still on the ladder. Noticing this right away, Virgil felt his breath hitch, before he called out for the other sides. Coming quickly, Roman helped Virgil get Patton off the ladder, while Logan examined him closely. Yawning, Patton felt his eyes droop lightly, and he smiled goofily at Logan, who sighed.

“He’s only tired. My guess is that eh did not get enough rest last night, followed by trying to do everything this morning drained his already low energy levels,” Logan diagnosed, pulling Patton towards himself, letting the side drape over him. Snuggling into Logan’s warmth, Patton yawned again, and held on tightly to the Logical side. Wrapping his arms around the Moral side, Logan glanced at the two others, who were watching the side with fond looks in their expressions. “I am going to take him to his room, so he could nap for a little while. I suspect you two will clear this mess?”

“Yes! Leave it to us! Take our Goofy Goober to bed!” Roman announced, making Virgil glare at him for the unnecessary loudness. Rolling his eyes at the display, Logan glanced at Virgil, who gave a small nod, before he sunk out with an already napping Patton in his arms. Watching them leave, Virgil turned towards Roman, who was already conjuring away the mess, leaving the room spotless. Turning towards Virgil, Roman grinned at the Anxious side as an idea suddenly appeared in his head. “Say Virgil? How about we do something nice for Patton? After all, he did try to make this fun Valentine’s Day for us?”

“What exactly do you have planned? And it better be realistic,” Virgil warned, narrowing his eyes as he thought about all the possibilities Roman could come up with in that head of his. As if sensing Virgil’s doubt, Roman laced their fingers together, and pulled the Anxious side back into the kitchen with an encouraging smile. Letting him do this, Virgil waited until they reached the stove, before he pulled his hands away from Roman’s, so he could cross his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Well?”

“No worries my Chemically Imbalanced Romance! I was just about to suggest we bake our Little Ball of Sunshine a Valentine’s day cake. He’s done so much for us today, and it’s still only eleven am!” Roman thought out, snapping all the ingredients they needed up onto the counters. Lowering part of his guard when Roman’s idea didn’t seem half bad. Noticing Virgil lowering his walls, the Creative side moved in, and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist, pressing their foreheads together softly. “I promise on my Princy-ness, that we’ll be careful and try not to cause any disasters that would hurt any one of us, okay?”

Staring into Roman’s eyes, all Virgil could see was pure honesty. Sighing, the Anxious side pressed his worries aside, and nodded. Grinning brightly, Roman pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, hugging Virgil closer when he wrapped his arms around the Prince’s neck. The two were so distracted with each other, that they didn’t hear when Logan returned and made his way into the kitchen. Seeing them in their current situation, Logan sighed and moved towards them. Still not being noticed, Logan narrowed his eyes, and reached out, grabbing both of their sides and squeezing. Yelping out in shocked laughter, Roman and Virgil let go of each other, and squirmed away from the Logical side’s touch.

“Now that I have both of you guys’ attention, why’re there baking supplies on the counters? What are you two planning?” Logan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, staring the two younger sides down. Flushing brightly, Virgil refused o look up from the kitchen tiles, while Roman cleared his throat, and explained to the Logical side what they were planning to do for Patton. Arching his brow at the somewhat decent plan, Logan fixed his glasses and uncrossed his arms, leaving them at his sides. “That sounds satisfactory. Are you sure you’re the one who thought that up, Roman?”

Snorting, Virgil covered his mouth to hide a grin while Roman let out an offended noise that was obviously too dramatic. Smirking at the Creative side, Logan glanced at Virgil, who finally lifted his gaze from the floor to shoot Logan an impressed look. Letting the Logical side’s sass roll off of him, Roman placed his hands on his hips, holding a pout.

“If you two peasants are done with mocking my creative ideas, I would like to get this done! Who knows how long Patton will sleep for,” Roman demanded, leaving the two smirking sides as he made his way to the counter. Clearing his throat, Logan nodded and held out his hand for Virgil to take. Shyly taking it, Virgil bit back a smile, before he trailed after Logan towards the counter where Roman was currently stirring together the chocolate cake batter. “We’ll make a heart cake! Chocolate, of course. And we can put strawberry frosting around it to make it look fabulous!”

“I’ll do the frosting. The last thing I want is for you to make it look…too lovey dovey…” Virgil muttered, grabbing the hot pink frosting off the counter, making a face at how bright it was. Turning his attention to Virgil, Roman went to complain about how he wanted to frost it, but as he did, his arm lifted the batter filled spoon out of the bowl, making a glop of it fly right into Logan’s face. Halting completely, the two sides stopped their bickering as they noticed what just happened. Slowly taking his chocolate covered glasses off his face, Logan wordlessly tried to clean them. Pressing a hand to his mouth, Virgil tried to speak through the spastic giggles racketing his chest, making his shoulder shake. “U-uh…Logan? You okay there? W-we didn’t mean it…I think.”

Still not saying a word, Logan cleaned his glasses the best he could, before he placed them back on, and stared heavily at the trembling sides. Clearing his throat, Logan glanced to his side, and noticed a measuring cup of eggs that were already waiting to be poured into the batter. Getting a look on his face, Logan casually reached for the cup, and as if Virgil knew what was about to happen, the Anxious side fled from beside Roman just as Logan dumped the raw eggs right onto the Creative side’s head. Gasping out a shriek, Roman tightened his hold on the spoon, while the eggs dripped down his hair, onto his face. Cracking up hard, Virgil wrapped his arms around his middle as he moved behind a smirking Logan. Growling, Roman threw the spoon to the side, and took some of the batter into his hand. Anticipating this, Logan ducked just as Roman threw the batter, making his attack splat right into Virgil’s face. Freezing up, Logan and Roman stared at the Anxious side as he stopped cackling and wiped the batter off his face with a dark smirk appearing on his lips.

“Oh, it is on,” Virgil growled, before he grabbed the vegetable oil, and threw it at Roman. Crying out as the liquid smacked him square in the face. Glaring at each other playfully, all hell broke free as the sides all grabbed some of the ingredients and began to fight with it. Chocolate batter and eggs flew everywhere as the three sides ducked and screeched as they were hit with flying ingredients. Hiding behind the table, Virgil shot up to chuck some sugar at Logan, when he was suddenly pelted with flour by the two sides. Falling on his butt and shaking the white powder from his hair, Virgil grinned and shot back up to fling his sugar bomb at both Roman and Logan. “I am so glad I didn’t bother to put makeup on today!”

Shouting out a war cry, Roman launched himself from beside the fridge, holding some edible pink glitter in the palms of both his hands. Feeling their eyes widen as they saw the sparkling bombs in the Creative side’s hands, Logan and Virgil both ducked for cover behind the table as the sparkly, yet edible cake decoration hit he ground, and casted sparkles everywhere. Glancing at each other, the left sides of Thomas’ brain nodded, and gathered whatever weapon they had left. The horridness pink frosting that Roman wanted to decorate the now dismissed cake with. Staring at their last ammo, the two looked at each other again, before the popped up from their hiding place, throwing the frosting towards Roman. Seeing it coming, Roman shrieked his girlish scream, and fell to the floor for cover, letting the pink glitter fly from his grip.

“What in the world is happ-eep!” Hearing another voice enter the disaster zone that was the kitchen, all three sides turned towards the voice just in time to see Patton get smacked in the face with hot pink frosting and pink glitter. Everyone stood stock still, just watching as Patton wobbled and plopped down on his behind, obviously shocked. After the shock of what happened occurred to Virgil, he yelped out Patton’s name, and bounce over to the silent other. Sitting down in front of him, Virgil reached out and gently cleaned the Moral side’s face, so he could see better. Noticing Virgil finally, Patton blinked and glanced around, taking in the state of the other sides, before he lifted his hand to his face, observing it as it came back glittery and pink. “Well…you can’t say I’m not smitten to see you! I’m obviously pink in the cheeks!”

Hearing the slight joke, Logan groaned from where he was still watching the scene play out, while Roman’s boisterous laughter rang free, and Virgil’s silent chuckles were hidden in his hoodie sleeve. Joining the laughter, Patton glanced around again, taking in the mess. Cake ingredients were scattered everywhere, and some was even dripping from the ceiling. Letting out a contented sigh, Patton grinned, happy to see how cheerful the other sides were, even Logan, who had a small smile on his face now. Moving his attention to Virgil, Patton noticed he had chocolate cake batter in his bangs, so he moved his fingers through it, and dabbed the Anxious side’s nose with it, before adding some of the pink frosting from his own face to Virgil’s lips. Letting him do it, Virgil hummed out softly when Patton pressed their lips together, the taste of chocolate and strawberry mixing. Pulling away with a blush, Patton snorted when he noticed that some of the frosting from his face got on Virgil’s, making him even more of a mess. Pulling Patton down with him, Virgil laid on his back with Patton doing the same, staring up at the messy ceiling. Feeling more bodies join theirs, Patton glanced to his right to see Roman, while Virgil looked to his left to see Logan. Holding onto each other’s hands as they stared at the ceiling in a circle, a snort from Logan got their attention.

“I know we can clean this up with just a snap of our fingers but think about if we couldn’t…” Logan suddenly muttered, moving his gaze around the ceiling, watching as the substances dripped down continuously to the already messy floor. Blinking, the other three did the same, waiting for Logan to continue his explanation. Snorting again, the Logical side couldn’t hold back his chuckles when he finally finished his sentence. “How would we ever get the goop off the ceiling?”

Feeling their eyes widening as they realized this, fresh laughter echoed around the room as the sides cackled about how hard and misfortunate that would seriously be. And as Patton cackled along with his boyfriends, he couldn’t be happier to hear Virgil’s unconcealed snorts and laughter, Roman’s own loud laughter, and Logan unused and raspy laughter mingling in with the rest of theirs. Tightening his grip on Roman and Virgil’s hands, Patton snorted, which made more laughter bubble out from the three sides. The mess would be a pain to clean up, even when they could just snap it away, but this was honestly the best Valentine’s day Patton could ever ask for.


End file.
